1. Field
Embodiments may relate to a display device.
2. Background
With development of an information society, demands for display devices have been increasing. Display devices, such as liquid crystal displays (LCDs), plasma display panels (PDPs), electroluminescent displays (ELDs), and vacuum fluorescent displays (VFDs), have been studied and used to meet various demands for the display devices. Among the display devices, a liquid crystal display panel of the liquid crystal display may include a liquid crystal layer, and a thin film transistor (TFT) substrate and a color filter substrate that are positioned opposite each other with the liquid crystal layer interposed therebetween. The liquid crystal display panel may display an image using light provided by a backlight unit of the liquid crystal display.